


Everything ends

by Biket



Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Relationship, M/M, Third Year Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi, TsukkiYama Week 2020, Tsukkiyama Week, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biket/pseuds/Biket
Summary: Everything must come to an end.Whether it is the sun disappearing into the ocean to let the moon take his place or simply the playlist everyone listens to while walking to school, all things come to an end, even the most wonderful ones.And it's terrifying.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Everything ends

**Author's Note:**

> Late again but here it is! I present to you part 7 of TsukkiYama week - Free Day!  
> I thought I'd write something about Yamaguchi being captain but then it kinda went off-topic with some other things and uh... yeah you'll see  
> Hope you'll like it!

Everything must come to an end. 

Whether it is the sun disappearing into the ocean to let the moon take his place or simply the playlist everyone listens to while walking to school, all things come to an end, even the most wonderful ones. But Yamaguchi can’t accept it, he doesn’t want to, doubts he’s able to. He never would have thought he would feel this nervous at the simple idea of his heaven on earth coming to an end. He never would have thought he’d feel so sentimental over it. He knew he was sensitive just as he knew it was easy for him to grow attached to absolutely everything? He just didn’t expect it to be this overwhelming. 

Being a third year had always allowed him to reflect on the temporary nature of things. He would lead the team, _his_ team, against strong opponents thinking it was the last time for him. His year had been punctuated by last times. He knew he wasn’t the only one. Yachi was feeling the same, she had told him so a few days ago while they were hanging out with the rest of what they named the first year squad even though they had all grown up by two years now. 

He didn’t know what Kageyama thought about the whole thing since there wasn’t much he could decipher from his passive demeanor but he was used to it and he wasn’t really worried about him. Just like Hinata who was seeing the future as another great adventure in which he had to be the best, he would be fine following the dream of being a professional volleyball player. Yamaguchi knew whatever would happen to them would only serve to strengthen their already strong minds. 

It was the same for Tsukishima. He knew his boyfriend had already planned everything in advance, even before the beginning of their last year in Karasuno. He was cautious like that. Tsukki would never let anything to chance. Yamaguchi on the other hand had always worried about what he would do. He knew he wouldn’t exactly be happy to continue playing volleyball, at least professionally, not if he had to get to know a whole new team of guys he didn’t know. He had grown a lot in spirit, sure, but he was still kind of shy and awkward at times. And it wouldn’t be the same if Tsukki wasn’t around.

He felt so weak in comparison to his friends. They all seemed to know what they wanted to do and become in a few years while Yamaguchi still struggled to find something in which his interest wouldn’t fade after a few months or worse, a few weeks. 

_Being weak means that there is room to grow._

He still remembered the words of Takeda-sensei, even after two years. He knew those words were supposed to be inspirational, and they were, but Yamaguchi didn’t know what he had to do to grow. And in what way? In which direction? Did he have to be alone? All his life he had been at Tsukki’s side and yeah, the roles had been reversed once he had been nominated as the captain of Karasuno’s team but he had never been alone. It was the first time the new year to come seemed so terrifying to him. He hadn’t been truly alone in a while.

“I really shouldn’t be thinking about this…” He sighed. 

Sometimes, Yamaguchi hated how his mind tended to drift to anxiousness. But he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help but think about everything he was leaving behind. Sitting in the middle of the gymnasium, he could remember his first steps in the building, the admiration he felt for his fellow first years, and the light jealousy that had taken a grip on his heart when he had seen everyone get nominated as regulars. 

He remembered the sacrifices he had made, the hours of practice behind Shimada’s store, the shame he had felt after his wasted serves, and then the pride, the overwhelming pride. He knew Tsukki had felt truly hooked on volleyball because of the time he had blocked Ushijima but for him, it was different. His entire role wasn’t supported by the team, he was all alone behind the court, ball in hand. All alone with the eyes of the opponent on him, eyes of the audience on him. He had felt so small at first, he still remembered the sticky feeling. 

But then he had served his first service ace against Seijoh and everything had changed for him. Pride had never left the back of his mind and even though he didn’t forget about his failures, he had known he could do it. His efforts weren’t for nothing. He was dependable. At the time, he had perfectly understood what it meant to have room to grow, and grow he did. 

He did it so well that Ennoshita had come to him after practice to tell him he probably would be captain the next year if everyone was okay with it. Yamaguchi hadn’t wanted to believe it. How good of a captain could he truly be? He wasn’t that incredible of a player after all and the others would probably want someone more competent. At least that’s what he had thought. But then Tsukishima had said no one would be better than him in the captain’s role - that’s basically when Yamaguchi realized he seriously had to tell his best friend he loved him, and Hinata and Kageyama had agreed enthusiastically. 

It had been weird at first. He had been so lost it almost made him chuckle now that he was thinking about it. Yamaguchi had always been the shy kid but still, he had succeeded in being the team’s pillar. And he hadn’t been alone. Tsukki had always supported him whether it had been as his vice-captain, his best friend, or even as his boyfriend later on. Yachi had been there too, just like Hinata and Kageyama in their own way. 

And now he had to say goodbye to all of it?

He had to say goodbye to the first years he had taken under his wing and seen evolve right before his eyes all year? The same first years he had seen grow during the nationals and wanted to see grow even more after that? How could he? How had Daichi and Ennoshita before him done it? How could he?

_Life truly isn’t fair._

“Tadashi.” His head perked up as he heard the voice he loved so much cutting him off his thoughts.

Tsukki was standing in the gym’s doorway, looking at him with a hint of tenderness in his eyes and the ghost of a smile on his lips. Of course he would know where to find him. 

“We have to go, the ceremony’s about to begin,” he said softly. 

Surely he knew what Yamaguchi was thinking of right now. He had already told him about it countless times, had told him about the doubts he had, the fear he felt and the anxiety he knew was growing in his heart. Tsukki had already seen him cry about the uncertain nature of the future, about all the things he simply couldn’t leave behind as if it hadn’t been such an important turn point in his life. Of course he would know what was going on right now. 

“I’m coming,” the freckled boy sighed. 

Yamaguchi smiled while joining Tsukki. Seeing that no one was around, he leaned in to kiss him lightly on the cheek, content with himself when he saw Tsukishima blush immediately. Yamaguchi laughed as he got softly hit on the shoulder by his boyfriend. And as they made their way to join the rest of their friends, Tsukki’s arm around his waist, Yamaguchi smiled to himself.

Everything would come to an end in a matter of minutes but the happiness he felt right now would never fade, of that he was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like Yamaguchi in this one.
> 
> I really liked writing for a whole week even if I was late for some parts and seeing all the arts and other fics out there just for this wholesome ship... It was truly amazing and I would have liked to have just a little more time.  
> I know I didn't respond to the comments I got (maybe I'll do it later), mostly because I'm an anxious person and don't know how to respond most of the time but I truly appreciate it and the same goes for the people leaving kudos or the ghost readers, thank you so much for taking the time to read this series ♥


End file.
